The Sins Of Herobrine - Year 1
by thetomatoist1
Summary: How did Herobrine become the creepy stalker he is today? Was it in his code? Or was it something he did; something inside him, that had snapped? Told from Herobrine's POV, this story explains what happened that made Herobrine the most feared mob in all Minecraftia. Book 1 in a series of 3 books. Will be updated as soon as possible.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up in a daze, my vision blurred and hazy. I didn't remember what had happened. A small piece of flint was stuck in my hand, and a thin line of blood was trickling out. Fire was in the trees, and pieces of rubble surrounded me. In front of me stood a tall figure with his hands on his hips. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but I knew I had done something wrong. And just like that, I was gone again, slipping into a world I did not know.


	2. Chapter 1

3 Years earlier:

The air was cold and damp. Trudging through the snow was something that could make you want to die in your sleep. But I had to do it. I couldn't let Notch control everything. I was entitled to my own decisions too, right? Of course I was. Notch wasn't gonna make all the decisions, was he? No. I had my say. That hulking bloak didn't own me. I was my own entity, I had my own code. I had been walking through this snow biome for hours now, and it was just transitioning to plains. Miles and miles of nothing but grass and stupid cows. I never understood Notch for adding them. The cows that is not the grass. But this wasn't even about the cows, or the grass, or the whole freaking world for that matter. No. This was something much bigger. Something huge. I was on my way to finding the three glitched blocks. The three blocks that – no. That's not something to think about. It makes me second guess this whole thing. I couldn't think about them at all, until I found them. It sounds insane, but trust me. I'd done this sort of thing before. Sneaking into every other version, when Notch just wanted me to stay his personal slave, his "automatic coding machine." Truth is, he didn't create Minecraft. I did. I was the one who put every ounce of coding into this wretched world, while he just stayed behind sipping on my blood and sweat, laughing at how much work "he" had done. No. I was done with that life forever. I am my own entity, I have my own code.

I was in the plains biome, when I saw a cave entrance in the ground. I was intrigued, and felt that what I was looking for was hidden inside. I walked in, and mobs immediately surrounded me. "So you think that you can stop me? Well think again!" I pulled out my diamond sword, and stated swinging. I lobbed off a skele's head, and cut off a zombie's arms rendering him harmless. I moved on to the creepers, cutting them in half both horizontally and vertically. Then the spiders came out, and not just spiders. These were cave spiders, and venom was already spewing from their mouths. I started by hacking at their fangs, so they would lose their venom, then I cut off their legs, one by one. By the time I was done with this, my shirt was caked with blood, and you couldn't even tell that it was blue when I started. But the job was done, so I continued my journey into the cave. But that's when it all went to crap.

As I ventured further into the cave I heard a small "click" below my feet, and then I heard the hissing. "Oh crap." And then it exploded, and I fell into the hole it left. I tried to get up on my own, but I couldn't. I was too weak. "SCREW YOU NOTCH!" I screamed to the sky. "WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?!" That was when I passed out.

When I woke up, I was not in the same place. I was in a place I recognized very well. Notch's palace. In front of me was the throne, made of gold and diamond blocks. And on the throne, sat Notch

When I woke up, I was not in the same place. I was in a place I recognized very well. Notch's palace. Except the last time I was here, I wasn't inside an iron bar cage. In front of me was the throne, made of gold and diamond blocks. And on the throne, sat Notch himself. "Well, well, well. Look who finally woke up." He sneered. "You bugger." I said. "You have no heart." "Oh don't I?" he replied. "You've been sneaking into my world ever since the first version. You've been destroying everything in your path, and me? I've been trying to protect the world I love, and those who inhabit it. If you ask me, the only one lacking a heart here is you." I was appalled. "You're really funny Notch, you know that? I'm the one who created this world. You were the moron who got us sucked into it. And now look at us! Here we are, stuck in this wasteland, while you sit behind in your lazy butt, smooching on your precious minerals! I'm the one trying to FIX everything. I'm the only one of us who actually thinks of our families once in a while." Ooh. I almost regret saying that. Almost. "Don't you dare speak of my "family"! They never loved me! They abandoned me." "No. YOU abandoned THEM!" I replied. "Or have you had your head so far up your butt that you forgot? Don't you remember Notch? Don't you remember Gracie?" "SHUT UP!" He screamed. "It was a mistake bringing you here. I should've left you for dead." "So shove me outside again." I suggested. "No." He answered. "You're gonna stay here until you realize what an idiot you are." "And what will you do in the meantime?" I asked. "Enjoy life." He replied as he walked out and pistons shot up rows of Irons blocks around me. "It's served me well this far."


	3. Quick Note

Quick Note:

I am not British, but I do not cuss, I use British slang words instead. That's why you saw them in the previous chapter, and will see them in the future.


	4. Chapter 2

When I woke up again, Notch was gone. I noticed a mere piece of raw flesh in the corner, but I wasn't hungry. I had to get out of the cell. I started punching at the iron bars, knowing I had to work fast, since Notch could be back any minute. By the time I finished punching two sets of iron bars out, my fist was bloody and bruised, but I was able to escape. I walked out of the cell and peeked into the hall. At each end were guards dressed in iron armor. I ducked back into the throne room. As I looked across the hall I saw a parkour course that led to a hole in the ceiling. I ran for it, which caught the guard's attention, they started after me, but I was about 4 seconds ahead of them. I jumped onto the first block of the course, which led to a ladder on the wall. I jumped to the ladder, climbed on top, and jumped to the block in front of it. I then had to jump to block floating in midair, then immediately to a block on the opposite wall. The guards were only one jump behind me, so I had to move fast. I jumped to another floating block, almost missing it, and then jumped to another ladder on the wall, which led up to the roof. When I got on top of the roof, I saw Notch walking back to the castle. Just then the first guard made his way onto the roof, so I knew I jumped of the edge. Luckily there was a balcony below, so I landed on that, rolled to break my fall, and then jumped off the balcony onto the ground, narrowly missing Notch's head. Notch screamed something at me that I couldn't understand, and then I heard his foot prints behind me. Luckily we were headed straight towards a forest, which would provide trees to escape on. When we reached said forest, I climbed onto a tree, and I kept jumping from one tree to the next, but Notch and the Guards were still hot on my trail. As we kept running, I noticed a giant tree in the expanse ahead. As soon as I reached it, I climbed on top and went down the other side, but I didn't keep running. I had a plan. I paused a few seconds, and Notch and the guards did exactly what I wanted them to do. They leaped off the tree and kept going, and once the realized I wasn't there, they turned around, but I had long since rolled off the tree onto the ground, and I was long gone. Notch screamed at me with rage, "You think you know what you're doing but you don't! I'm only trying to help you!" but he was lying. He saw me as a threat, and he knew it too. But I didn't care about it just then. I was much too tired and hungry. I took the rotten flesh out of my pocket and started eating.

That night I made camp in a small outcropping in the ground. When morning rolled around, I got up and kept walking. I noticed a wolf in the distance, but didn't think much of it until I got closer and realized he was sitting. _Wait a minute, _I thought. _Wolves can't sit on their own. _That's when it hit me. "Wilson!" I screamed. It was my dog, sitting next to my house. I couldn't have been happier. Beaming with joy, I brought Wilson inside, and into my room. I opened the chest and pulled out a piece of pork chop for me, and a piece of pork chop for him. I also found my spare pick and sword. They were both diamond tools, but they weren't enchanted. I would've enchanted them, but Notch had taken all of my experience when he captured me, so I had to make do. I did take my enchantment table with me, for when, I got more xp orbs. I went outside with Wilson, and started walking again. I still had to find what I was looking for, which I felt okay about thinking of then. I was going to find the three Lost Diamonds. Legend had it, that if you threw them into a nether portal, when you walked in, you wouldn't go to the nether, you would go to the outside world. The world I came from. The world that – no. I wasn't gonna let my past haunt me. I was simple gonna find those diamonds, and then make like a tree and get the heck outta there.


	5. Chapter 3

I started to get very fatigued while walking through the forest, so I ate a piece of pork, and kept on trucking. It started to rain, which lowered Wilson and my morale. We holed up in a cave, for the night. I had taken a crafting table and a bed with me, so I placed them both and went to sleep.

When I woke up, Wilson was by my bed, and I heard a familiar hiss behind me. I immediately swung around, took out my sword, and stabbed a creeper right in the chest. I pulled out the sword, and the creeper disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving behind two gunpowder. I picked them up and opened up the cave. Outside, day was just breaking, and many mobs were starting to burn. I picked up the crafting table and bed, and Wilson and I started walking. "You know you can't run forever." I swiveled around to see Notch standing there. "What the heck are you doing here?" I asked. "Trying to keep you from ruining my world." he replied. "Ruining it? Notch, I'm simply trying to get out of it. I would actually like to return to the real world." "That's what you don't understand. You think you're just leaving, but really, you're destroying everything." I had no clue what he meant. Now I wish I had. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure all I want to do is _leave_. Now if you could explain to me how I'm destroying everything, in an intelligent way, I will gladly stay here." "Now that's something I can't tell you. But if you know what's good for you, you'll choose to trust me and stay." he said. I could tell that whatever he was keeping from me, it was important. "Notch, _you've _got to trust _me_ with this information. I'm not letting up unless you tell me what the heck is going on!" He replied, "Herobrine, I wouldn't trust this information with _anyone_." I decided to press a little deeper. "Really Notch? Not even Gracie?" I could tell that sparked a flame. "Don't you dare talk about her!" "Why not, huh? What's so wrong about that?" "I just can't… I can't…" he swallowed. "I can't think about it. Not anymore." Why not Notch?" I replied. "What's so wrong with it?" He screamed, "BECAUSE I CAN NEVER GO BACK!" He burst into tears. Between sobs he said, "Are you happy? Is that the reaction you wanted? You will never understand what I've been through." "You'd be surprised, actually." I said. "You know Notch, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were torn from your family. I'm sorry you were torn from the love of your life." His tears were starting to let up. "But you know what? I had a family too. In fact, I had a _name._ I wasn't Herobrine when I came into this world. I was Joseph, though my friends called me Joe. 'Regular Joe', was my nickname. I had a good job, with a steady pay. I had good parents, who helped with bills when I needed it. In fact Notch, the only thing I can't relate with you on is Gracie. And man, that is something I probably will never be able to understand. But the thing is I know what it feels like. I know what it's like to lose something you can't replace. That's why I want to get back to the real world. Do you understand why I have to know why you want to stop me before I'll actually quit now?" By now he had quit crying. "Yeah, I understand. He raised his head. But I still can't tell you." And with that, he whipped out his bow and sent an arrow into my stomach. I felt the blow hit hard. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." I said. "After all this, you still can't just freaking tell me?" "No, actually, I can't" He said. "And if you won't quit searching, I'm gonna have to kill you." "Well then," I said. "You're gonna have to go through Wilson first." With that Wilson jumped onto Notch and started biting and scratching at him. Notch started screaming, and managed to fling Wilson off, but all that had given me enough time to pull the arrow out and get my sword out. I leapt at Notch, but he pulled his sword out and blocked my attack. I swung again, this time striking him on the thigh. But he kept fighting and landed a blow to my forearm. I screamed, "It doesn't have to be like this! We can end all this if you just tell me why you're trying to stop me!" He swung his sword, but I blocked it. He yelled back, "You know I can't do that! If I did the whole world would collapse on us!" I paused. "What do you mean, 'the whole world would collapse on us?'" "It's because of you! It has to do with something you did that you can't ever remember!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "What are you talking about?" I replied. He spoke, "I wiped your memory darn it! This is what I've been keeping you from this whole time! I'm crossing a very fine line telling you this much as it is! You can't ever remember what happened that day!" I couldn't believe my ears. With that he ran into the woods, but I was too stunned to pursue. I simply stood there wandering what I ever could've done.


End file.
